1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet devices. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an apparatus for restraining pets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, pets are an integral part of many households. In particular, many people consider dogs as members of the family. Because dogs enjoy being around their masters, dogs often reside within the interior of the home. Dogs possess a natural curiosity and often show intense interest in people entering a house. But oftentimes this intense interest shown by a dog is transformed into over-exuberance resulting in the dog jumping on the person entering the house. In other instances, puppies and young adult dogs have too much energy resulting in the dogs running around the house chasing both imaginary and real objects or persons and jumping on furniture or people.
Many existing devices and methods are utilized to attempt to restrain dogs. First, the dog may be tied to a post or immoveable object. However, tying the dog to the object for a long period of time can be inhumane. Other people lock the dog in a room or crate when guests arrive at a house. Placing the dog in the room or crate may be difficult to accomplish and it isolates the pet from the rest of the family not allowing them to enjoy the company and camaraderie of the dog. Thus, the camaraderie enjoyed with the dog is removed. A device is needed which restrains the dog from jumping up and over-exuberant running around, yet allows some mobility to the dog. In addition, it would be beneficial to have an apparatus which would allow the dog free choice of horizontal movement and does not require locking the dog in a closed area.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus which limits the mobility of the dog and allows the dog to freely roam within an interior of a residence. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.